


Receipts

by GodAndMonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: Walking into the store searching for a dress to her sister's wedding she never thought she would walk out with so much more than a dress.





	Receipts

****

“Where is Rachel?” the brunette asked the young blonde, she was exhausted, she had three meetings today, one of them with Mr. Gold, the last thing she needed was dealing with this new girl.

 

“Rachel got promoted, I’m replacing her,” the blonde explained, she was young, twenty-two, twenty-four top. “Can I help you?”

 

Regina sighed heavily before she nodded, “I need a dress for my sister’s wedding, something classic that says ‘it’s not the third time I’ve seen her saying I do’ “

 

Emma suppressed a nervous chuckle and went to work, checking between the piles of dresses she held out a blue one for the brunette “How about this one?”

 

“It’s a wedding,” the brunette mumbled while typing on her phone “not a funeral”

 

Twenty dresses later the brunette got frustrated, “When you’ll have a new collection?”

 

“Two days,” Emma replied while cleaning up the mess, “When is the wedding?”

 

“I have time,” Regina sighed and picked up a dress from the floor, she didn’t know why she felt obliged to do so, after all this was the blonde’s job.

 

“Should I give you the number? so you can call and ask?”

 

“It’s ok,” the brunette smiled at the nervous blonde who kept pushing up her glasses, even though they clearly stayed still on her cute little nose. “I have the number, I’m a regular” she explained.

 

“Oh,” Emma breathed, “Then I guess I should introduce myself, I’m-“

 

“Emma,” Regina chuckled and pointed at the name tag on Emma’s shirt “Nice to meet you,” she shook the porcelain hand “I’m Regina”

 

——————

 

“Please tell me I am excused this time,” Kathryn whined through the phone “I’ve been there three times Regina, three times! this woman planning her divorce while she is planning her wedding,”

 

“If I’m going you are going,” Regina said firmly, there is no way she is going through this alone.

 

“What if I babysit Henry?”

 

“Henry is coming too, it’s his aunt!”

 

“Well it’s also his first time so he is probably excited” she deadpanned

 

“He is,” Regina smiled when she remembered the three-year-old in his suite _‘I’m a gentleman’ he declared while Regina fixed his tie._

 

“I guess I need to get a dress, could you ask Rachel to get me one?”

 

“She got promoted,” Regina growled, “That bitch abandoned me!”

 

“You know moving forward in your life doesn’t mean-“

 

“I spent three hours searching for dresses!” she felt a headache coming just from remembering the situation, “Emma is nice but we clearly do not share the same taste in clothes.”

 

“Emma?” Regina never referred to people by the first name, not for the first five years at least. Henry was the only exception.

 

——————————————————-

 

“Ok,” Emma sighed while she looked through the dresses trying to find the perfect match for the brunette who should walk in soon.

She knew this was the dress the minute she saw it, it was dark purple with cleavage, not too deep but not too small either. The dress was ending just above the knees and it had a nice cut out on the left side, it was sophisticated and classy just like the brunette was and Emma felt confident.

 

Needless to say she was disappointed when Regina turned down this dress too, “Do you have an idea in mind?” she tried to hide her annoyance, she never had this kind of trouble before, she could read people, knew what they wanted even before they knew it themselves but Regina, Regina was impossible to read.

 

“If I had I wouldn’t be here,” Regina growled at her, her own frustration started to take over. “I’m sorry” she mumbled when she noticed how the blonde features twitched, as if she tried to fight them, forcing them to stay still and not show any weakness, “I had a very long day,” she tried to explain.

 

“It’s ok,” Emma lied, “Can I get you a cup of coffee?”

 

“I would love too,” Regina smiled gently at her, she found out that with Emma it came out naturally.

.

 

.

 

.

 

“So,” Emma mumbled, her hands holding tight onto the mug of coffee.

 

“I really am sorry,” Regina repeated “I just have this headache and,” she sighed before she put the mug on the table, “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,”

 

“It’s ok,” Emma reassured and she found out she really meant it this time, something in Regina’s eyes, in those brown orbs convinced her the brunette really didn’t mean it. “How was your day?” the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them and she watched as Regina froze for a few seconds before her upper lips quirked up in a half-hearted smile.

“Too long,” she whispered before she took a sip from the bitter coffee, “My son hadn’t slept all night because of a stomach virus,” she explained.

 

“You have a son,” again her mouth betrayed her, she didn’t know why her heart clenched at the words, Regina was a beautiful woman and she was probably married, even if she didn’t wear a wedding ring, she noted.

 

“Yes,” Regina couldn’t help but smile at the mention of him, “Henry, he is three years old,”

 

“That’s a cute age,” Emma smiled.

 

“Do you have kids?”

 

“No,” Emma shook her head “I haven’t found the right woman yet,” she confessed.

 

“Neither have I” the brunette smiled before she stood up, leaving a shocked Emma behind, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Regina declared as she walked out of the store.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think (:


End file.
